dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 84: Peruvian Dinosaur
In Peru, a Card Capsule breaks open a rock. The wind blows the cards, activating a Daemonosaurus. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching Primeval: New World. The Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Peru.” They then transport. When they get there, they see a blur. Susan uses her foot wall method. “It’s a Daemonosaurus! BOB!” “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Triceratops!” Chomp’s summoning sequence plays. “Final Thunder!” It’s a hit. The Daemonosaurus hits with Mayfly. “Lightning Strike!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Spear!” It’s a hit. “Electric Charge!” It’s a hit. Chomp hits again with Electric Charge. “Thunder Bazooka!” It’s a hit. “Thunder Driver!” It’s a hit. The Daemonosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. Daemonosaurus hits with Ninja Attack. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit. Daemonosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. “Element Booster!” DinoTector, on!” The armor appeared on Chomp. “Ultimate Thunder!” It’s a hit. The Daemonosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Mayfly. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Lightning Spear. The Daemonosaurus hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Mayfly. Chomp hits with Ultimate Thunder. The Daemonosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. “Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit. The Daemonosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. The Daemonosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Daemonosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Thunder Bazooka. The Daemonosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Daemonosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Thunder Driver. He light with Lightning Strike. The Daemonosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Daemonosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. The Daemonosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Gatling Spark. The Daemonosaurus hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” Chomp uses Thunder Bazooka, but the Daemonosaurus knocks him away, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Dracorex!” Princess' summoning sequence plays. The Daemonosaurus hits with Mayfly. Princess hits twice with Electric Charge. Daemonosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Mayfly. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Mayfly. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Princess hits with Electric Charge. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Daemonosaurus hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Daemonosaurus hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits twice with Sonic Blast. It hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits twice with Ninja Attack. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. The Dino Holder starts beeping again. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Daemonosaurus hits with Dino Illusion at the same time as Princess kicks it, defeating both. BOB picks up the cards and gives them to Insecto, who names it Dave. “I was wondering when one of us was going to name something that.” When Insecto puts the cards into the Dino Holder, Pinchy is sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Dave to be an 18 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now that we’ve got a Daemonosaurus, we’ve got a total of 79 creatures. Beat that, D-Team!” Current Team Pteranodon Trio-Between 18 and 19 Dave-18 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Plates-17 Hyena-15 Leggy-14 Snakezilla-14 Chomp-14 Alberto-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Grey-13 Pachy-9 Puma-9 White Fang-5 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Digger-3